


The Prime Guide

by TJBones



Series: Prime!AU [1]
Category: All fandoms, Doctor Who, Ed Edd n Eddy, Glee, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), any fandom
Genre: 4 sexes, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Ladycock, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Prime!AU, Pseudoscience, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Tropes, Worldbuilding, gender binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBones/pseuds/TJBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a weird individual starting out in fanfiction, I thought of a verse that could allow my weird interests to flourish. It's already shown up in a few fics I've written, so this is a brief explanation of what the hell is going on.</p><p>Disclaimer: Also, I am not a scientist in any way, so please forgive the lack of super concrete (or as concrete as science can get, which is pretty damn near) social science, life science, biology, and anthropology in this guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sexes

**Part One: The Sexes**

To start, this verse functions under the assumption that documented history began with 4 identifiable sexes. This doesn't include the intersex population due to the varying degrees in which reproductive and sexual organs are formed in the intersex population. However, the 4 identified sexes in the general human population are consistent, scientifically analyzed, and socially accepted.

The sexes are as follows:

  *          Male
  *          Princimale
  *          Female
  *          Princifemale



 

** PRIME **

Due to etymology and thousands of years of social interaction, princimales and princifemales are collectively and colloquially referred to as 'prime'. The first time the term was used was in the late 1800s by a biologist who was studying the unique differences between those with one set of reproductive organs and those with dual sets of reproductive organs (prime).

 

** PRINCIMALE **

Etymology: principaliter - Latin for mostly/mainly + mas - Latin for masculine and origin for 'male'

Meaning: "mostly male"

Other Terms:

  *          **Male:** Princimales are commonly referred to as male by default in society.
  *          **Male-Dominant:** This layman term predates the term 'prime' and was a way for people to identify what part of the male population could also bear children.
  *          **Prince:** This term came about during the 1960s as a play-on-words. It was first a jab at the term 'prime' since some people (especially those with singular reproductive organs) began to feel inferior to those with dual reproductive organs. At the same time, people who favored the prime used the term to boost the morale of prime people who were facing opposition.



 

** Common Physical Traits **

Note: These are common traits, but it doesn't mean all princimales possess these traits. On an individual level, people are all different based on genetics, environment, culture, etc.

 

  *          Pecks are softer than other males and the areola are puffy
  *          Hips are slightly wider than other males
  *          Fat is gained easier than other males, especially around the stomach, hips, buttocks, and thighs, but not as easy as females
  *          Body hair (aside from pubic and armpit hair) doesn't grow as easily as with other males unless genetics dictates otherwise
  *          Penis size is 5 inches or smaller though bigger sizes do occur due to genetics
  *          The opening to the anal cavity is quite soft



 

** Anatomical Specifics **

This is what makes princimales so unique...

Nestled between the bladder and the rectum is where the womb is located. Attached to it is one ovary and Fallopian tube. This means the bladder and prostate are closer to the front of the pelvic area than in other males. Connected to the rectum is a small passage that goes to the uterus, which can only be accessed through upward mobility due to the way the passage is aligned.

Due to the fact that the anal cavity might be used for birthing, waste comes in liquid form because enzymes in the body break down the waste and dilute it with a clear substance for easy passage. Then, the anal cavity immediately self-cleans with another pass of the same clear substance which includes bacteria that help keep the anal cavity clean. On reflex, the entrance to the womb closes up during a bowel movement. Due to all this activity, bathroom breaks for these guys are often times longer than for other guys and girls.

Sexual stimulation (mental or physical) is a catalyst for lubrication in the anal cavity, which occurs within 10-30 seconds of arousal. Vascular engorgement of the tissues that lie beneath the anal wall produces the clear lubricant and the quantity of the fluid varies between each individual.

Because princimales have a uterus, they also shed their uterary lining for a few days every month. Menstruation for princimales usually lasts 2-4 days on average.

They also naturally possess more estrogen than other males, though usually not as much as females.

**Addendum: On Princimale Lactation**

Humans have the  associated tissue for milk production, but those who are nursing usually have the proper levels of hormones to do so. Princimales produce milk like other nursing females and princifemales. There are even documented cases of males producing milk. It's a mammalian thing. 

Commonly (though not always) do breasts begin to increase in size at 24 weeks of pregnancy. After birth, the breasts swell a bit more as all things that stimulate lactation get active and the baby initially begins nursing. The total increase in size is usually by a cup. After 12 months, however, breasts usually shrink down to the original size before pregnancy, but may still be able to produce enough milk for regular feeding. The breasts have become pretty efficient at milk production at this stage and no longer need all the extra cushion. ( _Thanks to[RawrSaysMeXD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSaysMeXD/pseuds/RawrSaysMeXD) for the question on_ _princimale lactation_ )

 

** PRINCIFEMALE **

Etymology: principaliter - Latin for mostly/mainly + femella - Latin for woman and origin for the word "female"

Meaning: "mostly female"

Other Terms:

  *          **Female:** Princifemales are commonly referred to as female by default in society.
  *          **Female-Dominant:** This layman term predates the term 'prime' and was a way for people to identify what part of the female population can inseminate.
  *          **Princess:** This term came about during the 1960s as a play-on-words. It was first a jab at the term 'prime' since some people (especially those with singular reproductive organs) began to feel inferior to those with dual reproductive organs. At the same time, people who favored the prime used the term to boost the morale of prime people who were facing opposition.



 

** Common Physical Traits **

Note: These are common traits, but it doesn't mean all princifemales possess these traits. On an individual level, people are all different based on genetics, environment, culture, etc.

 

  * Smaller breasts on average
  * Can grow body hair easier than most women
  * Can build muscle easier than most women
  * Taller than the average women
  * Don't gain fat as easily
  * Clavis ranges between 5-7 inches on average



 

** Anatomical Specifics **

This is what makes princifemales so unique...

Princifemales possess what is scientifically called a 'clavis'. It is a Roman word that means "key". It's much like the penis but with a fold of skin at the base. The urethra and seminal sack are connected to the clavis. Beneath it is a swell of flesh--a lump the size of a golf ball. This is the testicle. Around it is the start of the labia and down below is the vagina. Princifemales don't possess a clitoris.

Because princifemales possess a uterus, they also shed their uterary lining for a few days every month. Menstruation for princifemales usually lasts 2-4 days on average.

They also naturally possess more testosterone than other females, though usually not as much as males.

 

** The Clavis **

Culturally, there are other terms for clavis:

  *          Clave
  *          Clay
  *          Vick (based off of the name Victoria meaning "Victory" or "Conquer")
  *          Click (combination of clavis and Vick with homage to the word 'clit', born from the feminist movement)
  *          Peggy/Peg (derivative of the nickname for Meg that came from Maggie, nickname for Margaret and also used for the act of "sticking" or "pegging")
  *          Cont/Conk (combination of cunt and cock)




	2. Society

** Part Two: Society **

 

** CENSUS **

The population is divided evenly (more or less) with 25% being male, 25% princimale, 25% female, and 25% princifemale. Socially, this means 50% of the population is male and 50% of the population is female.

 

** Gender **

For a very long time, male and female terms for gender were prominent. Only recently has western society adopted the idea of the gender binary and the idea that people may even exist outside of the binary. It isn't unheard of for there to be a transgender prime.

It would be safe to assume that some people believe transitioning is easier for prime individuals than those born with only one set of reproductive organs. On average, it is, but genetics aren't always so clean, cut and dry. Some prime individuals may naturally possess large quantities of the hormone opposite of what they want, which makes transitioning more of a task. 

Some prime individuals call themselves 'bigender' like non-prime people who have the same identification. Some are genderqueer or agender. Some like to think the prime are a third or fourth gender. It all depends on perspective at this point.

Thus, if a person identifies as male or female and has a male/male or female/female relationship, that is socially known as a gay relationship by definition.

 

** Puberty **

Almost every kid is prepared for puberty in one way or another. Everyone expects hair in strange places, a tingle and stirring in their naughty bits, urges and other things. Those who possess a penis or a clavis are to expect the production of semen, morning wood, new muscle and the like. Those who possess a uterus are to expect menstruation, a new softness to their bodies, a roundness to their hips and thighs.

There are tampons and sanitary napkins specific for those who possess a uterus.

There is contraception for everyone--no matter the sex or gender--in pill form, condoms, dams, and shots.

In western society, sex-ed includes all 4 sexes.

 

** Evolutionary Theory **

Based off of research and the analysis of early hominids, it's believed that half of the early human population evolved to reproduce in a time and environment where common reproductive systems were inefficient. The first human that had this unique anatomy carried on that mutation to their offspring. Now, hundreds of thousands of years later half of the population carries this genetic mutation, this evolutionary advantage.

This is the verse in which I write some of my fics. It's an abstract verse where men can carry fetuses, women can inseminate, and half the population blurs the reproductive line. I hope this answers any questions there are, though this is all fiction, so it's not so big a deal. 


End file.
